onepunchmanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 (Gearbram)
Chapter 2: What is a hero? Kiseki: Arrgghh...uhhh ???: Ahhh you are awake, how do you feel? Kiseki has awakened in a hospital room, bedridden and having some bandages. The one standing before him is the one who saved both, him and his father. A knight in a golden armor. Kiseki: My head hurts...is this the hospital in Mu? If yes...where is my father!? Is he alive? ???: Calm down, boy. He’s fine, like you, he is just bedridden for a while, maybe more than you. You will be released in 2 days. Kiseki feels relieved, knowing that his father is fine. ???: I should introduce myself. I’m Victory Knight, a hero from the Hero Association. My instincts told me, that Great Olympus didn’t do his job properly, so i came to the facility to see after the monster. Kiseki thinking: “Victory Knight?! Isn’t he the first ranked A-Class hero?! What is he doing in a lame place like Mu?” Victory Knight: Boy...your eyes and the look in your face back then....tell me... What is your greatest wish? What is a hero to you? Kiseki was surprised by the question, as he couldn’t understood, why he’s asking such a question all of a sudden. He then took a deep breath and answered: Kiseki: Dunno. Are heroes those who protect people? Are heroes those who make people feel safe? Are heroes those who defeat Mosnters and Villains? Or are heroes just a bunch of powerful individuals? I always asked myself these questions, but never came up with an answer....That’s why i always wanted to be one. Victory Knight was shocked after hearing his answer and remembered something similar in his past. '--Flashback in Victory Knight’s Mind--' Victory Knight is standing before an unknown individual (shadowed, unclear how the person looks like). His armor is partially cracked and blood is coming out from his damaged helmet. The area they are in is rainy. Victory Knight: Arrghhh...! I didn’t expected that...seems like someone finally bested me... Victory Knight suddenly drops both, his shield and sword (a different one, not his usual Broadsword, looks more like a Claymore...). Victory Knight: I’ve lost. It’s your win, rookie. You are indeed worthy of becoming a S-Class in terms of strength. I’m proud to have fought someone like you....however... ???: ....... Victory Knight takes off his helmet (We only see his head from behind, not his face, he has white hair) and drops it to the ground. Victory Knight: There is one thing i want to know...before i let you enter the domain of the “Superheroes” (S-Class).. What is a hero to you? ???: ......Dunno. I always asked myself the same question. Are heroes saviors? Are they just individuals with power? Or are they just vanquishing anything evil? I can’t give you an answer for that, Knight. I became a hero with the hope of finally understanding the meaning of it someday.... Victory Knight was silent for a moment and asked one last thing: Victory Knight: ....Tell me...Tell me your name! ???: ......Vortex. People call me “Vortex”. '--End of the Flashback--' Victory Knight has started to laugh, suprising Kiseki even more. He didn’t expected to hear such an answer to his standard question again, this was the second time. Victory Knight: Fuhahahah you’re an odd one! Let me know your name! Kiseki: I’m Kiseki. Victory Knight: Kiseki.....enter the Hero Association, there will be a Hero Registry next week! Kiseki was shocked by his suggestion. Kiseki: What?! Why? Why me? I’m weak, i can’t do anything! Victory Knight: As i said before...Strength does not only come with power, but also with your heart and soul! Your wish was to be a hero, right? You want to know, what a hero is too, so enter the Hero Association and find it out yourself! Kiseki was speechless and did not understand, why the A-Class number one hero was encouraging him to enter the Hero Association, despite his lack of strength. Victory Knight: The Hero Registry will be in Gamma, i hope you will come. You will have 5 days left to train, after you are released. Use your chance! I’m leaving now, Kiseki. The Knight in the shining armor left a brochure behind while he left. Kiseki: Becoming a hero...... End of Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 1: The Beginning Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Hero Registry Category:Gearbram Category:Gearbram's Chapters